


Consort of Emrys

by Impala_Cherry_Trickster



Series: Merlin Prompts [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Awesome Freya (Merlin), BAMF Freya (Merlin), Consort Freya, Crack, Excalibur, F/M, Good Morgana (Merlin), Hurt Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Hurt Merlin (Merlin), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23752726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Cherry_Trickster/pseuds/Impala_Cherry_Trickster
Summary: The Knights are in trouble, and Merlin's too far away. Luckily, Freya has a plan
Relationships: Freya/Merlin (Merlin), Gwaine & Merlin (Merlin)
Series: Merlin Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706692
Comments: 16
Kudos: 529
Collections: Numerous OTPS Infinite Fandoms





	Consort of Emrys

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sheheryar_Shahid, thank you for the prompt!

Freya was running late. She knew that, hopping from one water source to the other, cursing the fact that Merlin was so far away from the friends he was supposed to be helping. He was injured, having had a run-in with Morgause, who was slightly angry about the fact that she’d been betrayed by Morgana.

Usually, the Lady of the Lake would not get involved in such a thing. She’d leave the Knights of Camelot to perish, wasting away before Merlin could reach. But that was the thing, Merlin had saved her, and she owed him a lot. So, it seemed like the least she could do, appearing at the entrance to the dark cave and staring down into the unknown. It was a far stretch from her home on the lake, a long way from the comfort of Merlin’s presence.

She should have left her heart behind, when she died. Because being like this, caught between life and death, Freya had so many things that she wanted. Merlin’s attention, his love, things she should not stake a claim to, not when it would lead him to be miserable. Then again, she was also perfectly aware with sharing her love, with a certain red-caped Knight by the name of Gwaine, who was one of the ones injured in this hole.

Using water-sources to move was usually difficult, but this Cavern had an excess of the stuff, pools and crevices that she hopped between as she moved further into the darkness.

Morgause had laid the perfect traps, to entice in the Knights and Lady Morgana, who she could feel. It was the Magic, it linked them together, and as she moved closer, she caught sight of the trapped humans.

It was dangerous Magic, vines creeping from the water that they were in, wrapping around them and attempting to drag them into the murky depths. Morgana’s eyes were glowing gold, attempting to break free from the trap, but she was struggling to hold on.

Freya moved forth, the water responding to her as she walked through it, drawing the attention of the Knights.

‘I’m borrowing this.’ She picked up Excalibur, the familiar weight of the sword, slicing clean through the vines that were attacking the Knights. The water didn’t try and harm her, she could control it with ease, slicing them free.

‘Who are you?’ Arthur demanded, torn between trusting her, and being terrified.

‘Have no fear, Pendragon, I’m a friend.’ She snapped a particularly large vine, the one holding down the King, who stumbled free of its hold and onto one of the rocks. Freya continued to break them free, until they had all managed to scramble onto the slippery surface, panting like wet dogs. They looked rather unimpressed, and Freya remained in the water, of course.

‘A friend?’ Arthur was soaked through, and he would soon get cold, as would the others.

‘Well, we have a mutual friend. Merlin.’ She moved closer, to the one they called Gwaine, cocked her head and studied him. He was handsome, she supposed, although not quite her type.

‘You must be Gwaine. Merlin speaks fondly of you.’ Reaching out, she called forth her Magic to heal the nasty slice along his neck. He gasped, eyes widening at the use of Magic, but he didn’t panic. Once the wound was gone, she looked back to Arthur.

‘You’re her. The Lady of the Lake.’ Morgana was soaked through, her dress plastered to her form, but she still looked impressed. Freya turned her attention to the Sorceress, calling back the water until her dress was dry.

‘Lady of the Lake, Freya, the Cursed Bastet The Druid Girl, or occasionally the Consort of Emrys.’ Freya focused her energy on summoning a little orb of light, so she could better see the state of the people around her. The Knights looked exhausted, the fight against Morgause had been a long one.

‘Consort of Emrys? Isn’t that Merlin’s other name?’ Arthur knew very little of Merlin’s Magic, but apparently enough to pick up on that reference.

‘Yes. We would have run away together, had I not died.’ Drawing forth the water, little droplets that formed in the air around the group as she dried them off.

‘I killed you.’ Arthur eventually said, breaking the silence, and Freya cocked her head. So, he recognised her. He even looked guilty, like he was about to apologise, and the Lady of the Lake shook her head.

‘Do not feel guilty, Pendragon. I don’t blame you, and nor does Merlin.’ Finished with her spell, she gestured to the orb of light.

‘This should guide you out. I’ll be with you.’ Freya turned back to the water, before a hand reached out. Gwaine, the Knight looking slightly concerned.

‘You and Merlin…’ He was concerned, she realised, that he had been overstepping. That he wasn’t welcome by the Warlock. Freya just patted his arm, winked as she moved back to her home.

‘I can share.’

**

Merlin thanked Kilgharrah, turned to the Cave and froze. He had rushed from his battle with Morgause, slightly charred and beaten up, but desperate to save his friends. It turned out that he had no need to panic, because they were standing in front of the Cave, dry and safe. They looked a little pasty, he would make sure they all rested up once they were back in Camelot, but otherwise unharmed.

They were startled to see the Dragon, but Merlin didn’t offer an explanation, rushing towards the people he thought would be dead by the time he got to them.

Then he spotted Freya, standing to one side in a source of water, leaning against Excalibur with a smile on her face.

She’d said, with her dying breath, that she’d repay the kindness he had shown her. There was no mistaking who had saved his friends, and so he moved across to her, hugged her tightly despite being soaked through. Her arms wrapped around him, the familiar thrum of Magic mixing with his, before he pulled back.

‘You’re injured.’ She pointed out, staring to his bruised and bloody form.

‘You’re not in the Lake.’ He shot back, stealing Excalibur from her grip and smiling when the sword responded to his touch, glowing for a brief second before settling.

‘I wanted to meet them. Gwaine’s cute.’ She added the last bit as a whisper, and Merlin almost choked, before turning to the group.

‘Are you all okay?’ Morgana’s Magic was running low, he could tell by the weary smile she gave, so she was his next stop. He took her hand, healing and replenishing what he could, while Arthur told him of the ambush.

‘What about Morgause?’ He almost winced, especially considering Morgana was staring at him. He met her green eyes, determined not to shy away.

‘Dead.’ A brief flash of loss, of hurt, before it was replaced with determination. The two sorcerers had long-since figured out that they could not save Morgause, that they had to let her go.

‘Merlin, I have to return to the Lake.’ Freya was beginning to shimmer, and Merlin handed the sword across to the King before going back to her side.

‘I’ll come and see you soon.’ He promised, and she laughed, a smile that was almost-real.

‘Bring strawberries.’ She vanished shortly after, leaving him staring at a puddle of water, before he looked back to his friends.

‘You have a consort?’ Gwaine asked, and Merlin chuckled.

There would be some explaining to do.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to see something written, comment below! :)


End file.
